Have You Changed
by LethalBeauty
Summary: Logan returns and finds out that everything has changed Logan/Ororo
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:All these wonderful characters are owned by Marvel, I just like playing with them and putting them in errrr interesting situations *grin*. So no one sue!

They had welcomed him back with open arms, everyone greeting him warmly then dragging him up to the conference room. There was no welcome back party, no sitting by the fire reliving his tale of going to Canada. Besides it had only been a trip to get away. Everyone knew he would take these trips, he was a free man, never liked staying in one place too long. 

But there was something brewing. That's why he came back, he could feel it in his gut, something was coming. Something BIG, but somehow only he could feel it. But he didn't know what it was. He was at the meeting, just as if he had never left for a year or more. Everything was back to normal and something BIG was going to happen, and soon. But they didn't know what it was, he was right there listening to what they were saying, and no one spoke of what was happening. They didn't know, but he did.

Now he was at the meeting, listening to basic procedure, things he had heard or maybe some things that he had not yet heard. He wouldn't know, nothing was registering, he didn't understand what they were talking about. It didn't help that he wasn't paying the least bit of attention to old one eye.

Eyes skimming the people sitting around him, he searched for some sign of change, but nothing seemed different, much to his great relief. His gaze caught the eye of Jean and she smiled warily, he didn't smile back. She wasn't as beautiful as he remembered, she was just . . . plain. That stung, and he didn't really know if she had changed or if she had only changed in his eyes. The latter, deep inside he knew that. Canada had given him time to think, and he was sick and just tired of having a constant weight on his heart. 

Somewhere during his travels through the many secluded and lush green woods of the wild country, his love for her had been left behind. Dead and buried. And he liked it that way. Big shocker, who would have known.

Slim looked pale, weak, his mouth in a thin line as he talked. His brow was wrinkled, his hand shaking slightly, voice cracking every so often. Being leader had taken its toll and even Jean's warm hand covering his didn't seem to bring any comfort to him. Actually it seemed to try his patience further and Logan watched with amazement as Scott pulled his hand away, almost in disgust. He saw the flicker of pain in Jeannies eyes, but it faded quickly, her gaze downcast now, putting much unneeded concentration on her hands. 

Remy seemed broken as well, but only slightly. Only the people closest to him would be able to tell, and maybe someone with Logan's ability to sense lies in the air. His trademark grin was plastered on his lips, but it didn't reach his eyes. Logan noticed that not once during the meeting had Gambit sneaked a peek at Rogue, who was sitting across the way. She didn't smile, a frown permanently tattooed to her cherry lips. Their body language implied something had happened, there was no warmth between them, there was tension. 

Logan watched Remy's hand, clasped tightly to another womans. His long, skilled fingers intertwined with slim mocha colored ones. His gaze lifted, a supporting smile brushed over Ororo's lips, her hold tightening on Remy's hand. He leaned over and whispered something to her, his fingers brushing her hair ever so gently away from her ear. She pelted him across the head playfully, letting out a complaint in a restrained tone, trying not to let out the stream of laughter. Same old Ororo always worried that something would be inappropriate. 

They hadn't made eye contact at all at this shindig, he mused. Suddenly fascinated by her, he stared as she picked up a pen that had been resting on her notepad. Deliberately, seductively, she drew the cap end of the pen across her full bottom lip: back and forth. Scott paused and Logan's gaze flashed in his direction. Cyke was watching the pen move across Ororo's lips. Ororo just smiled and nodded at him, and he grinned lightly. Jean's eyes glowed with jealousy, and Ororo frowned at her friend, the hurt evident in her eyes. Jean bowed her head from shame, Ororo continued frowning. 

Sighing deeply Ororo sat up, her arms folded in front of her on the table. Shoulders close together, she leaned forward to get a better view of the diagram that was now being shown. His gaze traveled downwards, trying to withhold the groan that was in the back of his throat. The V-neck tang top Storm was wearing dipped down revealing to his wandering eyes, the curvatures of her breasts, and the canyon between them. **Thanks for the nice view Ro.** Jean's back stiffened and she narrowed her eyes at him: he closed the walls of his mind. 

She could feel his sweltering gaze grazing her skin, and her eyes met his. Arching an eyebrow at him, she cast her eyes downward, one side of her lip quirking up: amused. He almost growled in disapproval when she leaned back, catching himself at the last possible second. And now everyone else disappeared from his mind, there was only her. There was a mischievous glimmer in her eyes, and she held their eye contact, not flinching. Trying to be brave. He grinned. And then he felt it, and his eyes widened. Acting as if it was nothing, she slowly ran her foot up his leg, her big toe brushing the muscle of his calf. One of her feet rested comfortably on his right thigh, and the other nudged gently between his thighs, gently against . . .*snikt*

Everyone's eyes darted to him. Ororo could see the blush rising to his cheeks. Shrugging her shoulders innocently, she just watched on. "Sorry umm was thinkin' about somethin'." 

"Why Wolfie, I've never seen you blush before. You're as red as Jean's hair." Logan grumbled something under his breath, his eyes focused continuously on Ororo's smiling face. **I'll wipe that smile off soon enough.**

After the meeting, everyone dispersed and went their separate ways. Logan stood in the doorway and watched the developing situation between Ororo and Remy. He whispered something slowly into her ear and Logan could barely make out a flash of sadness in those piercing blue eyes. Some reassuring words rolled off her tongue, her breath ruffling the hair that draped over his ears. The back of her hand ran delicately over Remy's jawline and Logan couldn't help but straighten his back in what . . . jealousy?

The transgression seemed comforting, friendly. There was no sexual tension underlining the contact their bodies had. But those signals could be easily hidden. Both of them were after all, trained in lying. He wasn't so sure about his instincts anymore, they were dulling, and if anyone could fool them, it was her. He knew, he knew who she was, how cunning and stealthy she could be if she desired it so. So again he decided to be upfront, blunt. Surely she wouldn't expect anything less. But he had to catch her when she was alone. He WANTED to catch her when she was alone. The meaning behind that was not unnoticed by him, for now it was just ignored. **Don't do it again you damn fool. Don't let it happen again.**

"That's quite an interruption you caused today darlin'." Her body turned toward him and she looked him up and down as if sizing him up. Well we're just asking for it today aren't we. It was so amusing to him, the way she was acting, as if he couldn't frighten her. 

Arching an eyebrow at him, she crossed her arms over her chest in mock defensiveness, all the while her eye contact steady. "If memory serves Logan," she cooed his name, causing him to hold his breath slightly, "you are the one that caused that, how you put it, 'interruption' during the meeting. I was merely sitting there directing all my attention to the matter at hand." A mischievous glimmer in her eyes, grin firmly plastered on her full lips. If that's the way she wants to play it.

"So how long have you and Gumbo been goin' at it?" Rolling her eyes, she shook her head slightly. 

"Honestly Logan could you be more uncouth?" Looking up she found him mouthing her words. Narrowing her eyes she glared. 

"You are so predictable Ro." Now her defensiveness was genuine, shoulders squared arms tight against her chest. 

"And what makes you think that me and Remy are 'going at it'," she scrunched her nose, "as you so vulgarly stated." He snorted but didn't answer, the expression on his face obvious: she should know. 

"You smell like him," he offered.

It was so quick, she moved like lightning, with the gracefulness of a tigress on a prowl. Her arms encircled his body, nails digging into his shoulders, breath mingling with his. "You smell him on me Logan. But can you smell HIM. You know what it smells like. Can you smell sweat, can you smell the sex on my skin, salty, sleek." His lips parted but he could not speak. 

There was no trace of the scent, the scent that pulled on the strings of his minds sanity. The scent that drove him to fulfill his deepest, darkest, sexual desires. There were things that he had done that were buried deep in the crevices of his mind, the place where even the old prof. could not get to. She understood the pull too, never underestimated the power of animalistic instincts, followed them herself sometimes. Logan was the only person she would ever admit that to. 

And suddenly his own scent, the slightly intoxicating aroma emitting from him pricked his nose and he had to pull away. For the first time he noticed his harsh breath that had been warming the soft skin of her neck. 

"Did I shock you?" Now she was teasing, he knew that she could see the answer clearly on his face, he didn't even try to hide it. 

"You know damn well you did. But I like to be pleasantly surprised." 

"But I'm so predictable remember?" Damn. She always had a way to use his own words against him. 

"Well you have your moments," a smirk illuminated his face when she 'humphed' with indignation, "I like it that way. You keep me on my toes." 

She bit her lip. "Well with me you have to be on your toes or you wouldn't be able to look eye to eye with me." A deep rumbling vibrated from his throat, only a playful warning growl, followed by a matching grin from him. 

"I missed this Ro. Our teasing is definitely something I wouldn't be able to live without." 

Walking up to her he patted her ass gently and she smacked his hand away. "Me too. God knows my ass missed the constant attention," she obviously rolled her eyes, earning a low chuckle. 

"I always knew you had a masochistic side in you somewhere. next thing you know you'll be cracking out the whips." She let out an over-exaggerated groan. 

"In your dreams mountain man."

"Every night Ro, every single night." He reveled at the sight of the goddess blushing. 

"Good day Logan." Turning on her heel, she gently lifted herself up to her loft. I knew it, he grinned arrogantly, she wants me.


	2. Stormy Situations

Disclaimer: La la la la I don't own any of these characters....Marvel 

does. 

It was tense. He didn't know if it was because of him or if it had been like that for a while. It was like he had to walk on eggshells in fear of causing someone to explode. Everyone was wound so tight. It irritated him, causing him to pace around like a caged animal, trapped. He was being forced to be cordial, to be pent up, fake, and he hated that. Despised it. And that made him tense, and when he was tense, everyone was. It was like an endless cycle. There was no fooling anyone, he knew he was the most volatile of them all, had proved it on several occasions. He sneered, then again he was provoked many of those times. 

One person worried him. Storm. It was impossible to place a finger on what had changed about her, but his senses went haywire every time she was in near proximity of him. She radiated . . . well she radiated sexuality. He was no idiot, you would have to be blind to not notice she was drop dead gorgeous. This had been noted by all the men in the mansion, including himself when he had first seen her. The white on mocha contrast made her strangely but pleasurably exotic, and damn near irresistible. But now it was almost impossible to ignore her. And it was dually noted to him that every man in themansion seemed to be having that problem lately. 

It was obvious Remy was falling fast for her, with no breaks. But to him she wasn't a temptation, just a distraction. Like a sister, a friend, with benefits (his jealous mind added). Their relationship was built on comfort, not sex. Although he was sure that some impure thoughts had run through the saucy Cajun's mind, he wouldn't be a man if he didn't have some, either that or his tastes ran toward men. Logan grinned, he would have to look into that. 

Something had occurred between Jean and Scott, something that made Slim particularly hostile toward him, not that that was anything new, and made Jean almost pensive and lethargic toward him. It made him uneasy sometimes, how intensely she stared at him. That's karma for ya. I was probably doin' the same thing to her. Followin' her around like a abandoned lovesick puppy. Snorting, he flicked some ash off the tip of his cigar, and puffed out a cloud of smoke. Well that's gone and buried. But another topic emerged, the meeting they had. Cyke seemed to be intrigued by Storm, in such a powerful way that for a moment he forgot where he was, mesmerized as he himself had been with the pen stroking her full bottom lip. It wasn't like Slim to diverge off the subject like that, or to let his exterior slide. Something was up. Sighing deeply, he smothered the cigar with the heel of his hiking boot. Things had changed after all.

The wind suddenly picked up and changed direction. and in a split second clouds were rolling in the sky, colliding with each other. A crash of thunder and the skies parted, large drops of rain pounding the earth mercilessly. He on instinct ran toward the mansion. Something was wrong, he had seen storms like this before. She was losing control, the rain pelted his body almost painfully,she was spiraling dangerously to the point of no return, he could feel it. 

"It was over long ago Jean and you know it. Don't try to make excuses, you know what you did!" Scott pushed past Logan in the doorway, his whole body stiff and angry. Boy the danger room would get a workout tonight. Obviously he had come in at the end of the argument, between Scott and Jean anyway.

"Don't you dare walk away from me you traitor!" The door slammed in front of Storm. Uh oh, she had trapped her, he could feel the electrons sparking in the air. Not too smart red. But she shut off her mind from him, all the while staring at the back of Storm's form. 

When Storm finally turned, Logan knew she was too close to snapping. Her eyes glowed with lightning, lips in a straight line. He stood, ready to pounce, just in case she decided to do something she might regret later. "How dare you call me that. I have been nothing but a friend to you and Scott." 

Jean snorted. Her body language feigned strength but she flinched when a thunder clap erupted outside, the windows trembling under its intensity. "Sure, you've been a really good friend to Scott. You betrayed me, how could you? I found him in your bed!" Logan arched his eyebrow, when had this happened exactly? He hadn't heard about Storm together with old one eye. Lucky bastard. 

"Why are you pushing me away Jean! You know very well nothing happened between us. Was he naked in my bed? You're one of the most powerful telepaths on this earth. Don't you think you would have been able to intervene the powerful emotions we would be emitting if we fucked?!" Whoa. In all the time he knew the windrider he had never heard anything worse then ass murmured out of her mouth, even that with much hesitation. She was a goddess after all, profanities were not appropriate.

This did not go unnoticed by Jean and she winced noticeably, she was right. Regret and guilt filled the air, and Jean closed her eyes, tears brimming them. "Ororo . . . " 

"Don't!" She bit out sharply. "What transgressed between you and Scott is and will always be your fault. Just because you are not ready to deal with the repercussions of what you did does not mean I will stand by and take you blaming me. I have lost respect and trust in you my friend. It will take a long time for you to earn that back." With a flash of white she disappeared out of the room. 


	3. Shift Of Emotions

Disclaimer: Marvel owns em. 

He did the only logical thing, he followed Storm. Jean was suffering, her composure was gone and she was in grief. But he couldn't smell defeat on her, she wouldn't do anything stupid, at least not tonight. But even though Storm seemed like the most level-headed and calm person in that room, he knew what she was battling on he inside. She was enraged, he had seen it in her eyes when she had briefly caught his eye while walking out. It wasn't safe to leave her alone.

As expected she was on top of the roof, watching as the weather slowly steered out of control. She didn't even try to hold it back, let the anger flow out of her, causing the elements to bend under her will. 

"You mind toning it down a bit 'Ro?" Smirking coldly, she sent a gust of wind barreling into his chest. If it wasn't for his keen reflexes he would have been rubbing his rump for a week from the nice drop to the first floor. She wasn't much for subtlety. But he didn't back down. "You'll catch your death out here," he grumbled, "you probably have some skimpy little thing under that robe." 

"Actually," her eyes glowed playfully for a second. "I'm in the nude under this robe." To emphasize her point she summoned a gust of wind to ruffle the bottom of her robe, parting it slightly, leaving little to the imagination. Before he could help it, he growled lustfully.

"That's the second time. You're gettin' pretty good at shockin' the pants off me darlin'." He hoped he didn't just imagine the glimmer of a smile in her eyes.

Sauntering over to him, she placed her hand at his belt buckle, causing him to eye her cautiously. "Really?" 

She began to move away but he caught her wrist, gently tracing tiny circles on the inside of it with his thumb. "Yea really."

And suddenly a frown replaced the shy smile and she gazed at him expectantly. "Well ask."

"Ask what darlin'?" But he already knew what the question was going to be.

"If I slept with Cyclops."

"I know you didn't." 

She chuckled in response. "Funny everyone else seems to think I am the slut in the mansion. Rogue thinks I slept with Remy, Jean thinks I slept with Scott. You better be careful or they will think 

I'm having an affair with you too."

"I wouldn't mind that rumor it would be an accomplishment for a tough ass midget like me to get you into bed. Besides I kinda wish those rumors were true I wouldn't mind havin' a nice romp fest with 

ya."

Delicious laughter, he had succeeded. He couldn't remember the last time he had heard her laugh, and now he realized he had missed it all those months in Canada. It was a true rarity and he had always thrived in the moments when she graced him with that gift. Sadly he was one of the few that would hear the melody.

"So you mind cuttin' the waterworks?" With the wave of a hand the clouds parted and the stars sparkled in the sky, the moon spreading an eerie glow over the estate. It seemed to focus on her face, the white-bluish light bringing an ethereal glow to her already exotic features. "I'm gonna go down and watch the news to further depress myself, you wanna join me?" 

Smiling reassuringly, she patted his hand. "I will join you shortly . . ." Nodding his head, he jumped down through the sky light. 

She furrowed her brow. She had meant to put a 'my friend' to the end of that statement but when she got to it the word stuck in her throat. It seemed like a foreign term on her tongue. That should have worried her but a sudden calm spread over her features. Right now she needed something like this. Right now she needed HIM. But her confidence faltered slightly. Would he want her? Or was he only making a light-hearted joke? Shrugging her shoulders she called on a breeze and feather-light floated down into her loft. There was only one way to find out. 

She found him in the den and as soon as she made her presence known he switched the channel. She smiled inwardly, her protector. He had always wanted to hide her from the evils of the anti-mutant world. Although it was impossible to do so in their line of work, she still found the action comfortable and endearing.

Her eyes caught the screen and she grinned. "Nice news report." He furrowed his brow and followed her gaze. His cheeks glowed when he noticed that he had switched to one of the many porno channels. 

"Who ordered that smut anyway? That was not here when I left."

"I haven't the slightest." It was obvious he was getting aggravated but she couldn't stop smiling. "It's quite all right Logan," she ruffled his hair playfully before plopping down beside him, "I know you don't need a channel to see this." His cheeks flushed again but she could feel him relax. 

Sighing contentedly she leaned against him. Logan tried to hide his grin as he draped his arm possessively around her shoulders. A smile tugged at her lips as she reached up her hand and entwined her fingers with his, her nails gently stroking the inside of his palm. The TV was off and they just stared at the blank screen. "I don't need your protection." 

"I think ya do." 

"You KNOW that I don't."

"Stop bein' so stubborn woman, I protect you because I care for ya." Her mouth closed momentarily and her eyes widened from the shock. It was not often that he would speak of his affection for someone out loud. Of course she had always known he cared for her, his actions had always clearly shown it. But this was the first time he had ever told her. She wondered why he had decided to tell her now . . . 

"Thank you Logan. What you said is much appreciated. And of course I feel the same for you." 

This was such an intimate moment, one that would usually end with the couple sharing a tender kiss. No . . . His mind was wandering. He heard her sigh and she shrugged off his arm, was she just as frustrated about this as he was?

Placing his hand on his knee, he drummed his fingers. It was too quiet, they had never had problems with silence before. There had always been some sort of conversation, even if it was her yelling at him to take his feet off the coffee table. Even if there was a silence between them it had always been a comfortable one. But this one hung in the air, tense and heavy. What had happened to them lately?

And then he noticed the gentle brush of her fingertips. She was biting her lip, watching her own fingers as they stroked his hand. They brushed over the space between his knuckles where his claws hid just beneath the surface. His breath caught, his skin had always been most sensitive there. 

He watched, frozen, as her eyes drifted up to his face and before she asked the harsh *snikt* of his claws sliding out echoed in the quiet room. The slight pain gnawed at the back of his mind, more a comfort then anything now. He could have sworn he saw a glint in her exotically, almond-shaped eyes. And then pain shot through his arm and he grasped her hand, almost painfully. "It hasn't healed yet," he hissed out, feeling the tug of his skin building around the claws. 

"I didn't know it hurts you." Her brow furrowed and she gazed at him, she had hurt him. She could see his eyes darting every which way, he wouldn't meet her intense stare. He was nervous, it dawned on her. Logan had NEVER been nervous before.

"It ain't that bad." But he could see the worry etched in the sky blue eyes. "Don't worry about it darlin'. It's almost like a security blanket for me now. I would feel weird without the sting." 

She just nodded as her eyes roamed over the slick and bright adamantium. Her fingers ran over the top of each one and he had to blink repeatedly, making sure this was happening. Just with this simple thing she was making him more hot then anyone should be allowed to. And then as if not knowing that it would hurt her, she ran a fingertip over the sharp edge. 

He saw the crimson of blood smear over the metal. "What are you doin'? Are you crazy?" Bringing her finger up to her lips, she sucked gently on it and then leaned down, as he watched mesmerized, and ran her tongue across the claw, lapping up the blood. These cold weapons, his torture, and others nightmares, were now a symbol of a sensual act that would be implanted in his mind forever.

Tiny beads of blood escaped the confines of her skin and she brought the finger to her lips once again, sucking on lifes liquid. Part of her genetic mutation had enabled her body to heal, the skin stretching and covering the revealed flesh. She was somewhat relieved when the tiny laceration disappeared, she could see the metallic smell of blood was playing with his nerves. But she couldn't deny the fact that the animalistic glint in his eyes had stirred something deep inside her. "So they just involuntarily pop out when you get aroused?" 

He blushed furiously. Where had this sudden shamelessness come from? The Ororo he remembered would hardly think such a thing, let alone voice it. But the woman sitting beside him was brutally honest and upfront, and if that wasn't enough, she was incredibly, undeniably, the sexiest creature he had ever laid his eyes upon. How had he missed this before? Clearing his throat, he shifted slightly. "Yea um that's basically what happens." 

"But I've never seen the slide out when you were with Jean." 

"That's because it has never happened around Red. She's never done anything to get me goin'." 

He had to withhold the grin when he saw her eyes widen in amazement. "Really?" Her voice was filled with shock, and skepticism, he noticed bitterly. 

"Nope, and I don't think anyone ever caused me to do that 'cept you." Come on 'Ro you're a smart girl. Why can't you just open those baby-blue eyes and realize you are damn well the sexiest woman that ever walked this green earth." 

"So I . . ." she stopped short. Was she overstepping her boundaries? Would he close himself off from her? She had gotten this far with him, gotten him to open up a new part of him to her, and she didn't want to lose it now. 

"You're the only one that has ever caused that yeah." His hand skimmed her bare thigh and he was taken aback by the fact that she didn't flinch away, but spread her thighs slightly. Swallowing hard, his hand began to shake. "I guess you're the only one that's been that forward." 

That was a surprise, she arched a curious eyebrow, "that's forward?" 

"Hell yeah that is!" 

"Uh uh," she shook her head, "I don't think it is." Swinging one leg over him, she straddled him, pressing against his pelvic bone, her forehead resting against his. "Now this," she arched her hips toward him, causing him to jump, " is forward." 


	4. Revelation

Disclaimer: Not owned by me....Marvel owns them.

Licking his lips, he leaned forward slightly, letting his breath caress her lips, "yeah . . ." Her hands rested at the base of his neck and slowly traveled over his shoulders, down his chest. Fingers skimmed over the curving and rippling pectoral muscles, down to the bunched up muscles of his abdomen, brushing the top of his belt buckle. He growled ferociously and caught her wrists, crossing them and pushing his body forward, trapping her body between his own and the soft couch cushions. "What's goin' on 'Ro? What do you think you're doin'?" 

But her eyes were locked on her wrists, the irises shimmering, mesmerizing him, making him forget for a moment that his body was pressed against her. Reality registered, oh fuck . . . His hand stayed, holding her wrists, but he got on his knees, bracing himself above her, putting space between the heat emitting from her. It almost swallowed him up, caused him to pant with desire.

But she didn't want to separate, her hips arched upwards, against the throbbing that was starting to chew at the back of his brain. He flinched, the shock of her heat against him jolting his mind to feverish, perverse fantasies of her body succumbing to his ministrations. But even though his head was reeling with desire, he felt her body stiffen tensely. "Jean is approaching." 

Groaning, he got off her. He looked at her quizzically, "why would she care?" Remorse flashed in her eyes and he felt his heart constrict.

Shuffling away from him, she gazed into his eyes mournfully. "Because she loves you." 

He shot back as if he'd been slapped. "That's not funny . . ." He growled lustfully. And she found herself wondering if it was for her, felt as his finger gently traced the skin just beneath the strap of her nightgown. "I don't care about her . . ." he murmured. She was taken aback by the gentle tremor in his voice. Hope glimmered, and extinguished just as quickly. Shaking her head slightly, she brought his hand up to her lips and placed a kiss on the inside of his palm, sprinkling kisses over the pads of his fingers. A smile quirked his lips. "Hey 'Ro, you mind quittin' that, I'm ticklish." 

She smirked, "I know." Laughter rumbled in his chest. And suddenly her face was somber, " you know where I am when you need to talk." She left him then and seconds later Jean entered. For the first time he felt an emotion he had never felt before when Jean and him were alone, he felt loneliness. 

He stomped onto the roof, his usually fluid movements now uncontrolled and tense, like a caged animals. "What the hell is goin' on around here anyway!?"

She didn't even turn toward him or seem to acknowledge his presence, but somehow he knew she heard him. Her arms tightened around her body and she gazed at him over her shoulder, white strands of hair gliding across her face. "She tried to," had he imagined it, or did he see pain flashing in her eyes, " to . . . " 

"Yeah she did." Storm seemed almost relieved that she didn't have to finish her sentence. "I know that my roughish good looks bedazzle more then a few ladies." 

One side of her lip curled up in an amused smile. He was so damn cocky, but while in others it was irritating, for him it was so adorable. Shaking her head, she sighed deeply. You've got it bad girl. Oh well back to the matter at hand. 

"But this is just ridiculous. You'll have to explain what's happenin' here 'Ro."

"You're the reason why Jean and Scott are having problems." 

He snorted, remembering all the times he had come between the couple, but somehow their relationship had always stayed in tact. "Yeah, what else is new?" 

She spoke as if she hadn't heard him, she was in one of those pensive moods, he mused, she probably hadn't even heard him. "When you left Jean withdrew from everyone, acting distant even toward Scott. It was obvious what was wrong, but as always the emotions were ignored. The Scott found her diary . . . " Her face contorted in pain, " he was so crushed when he read that she loved you, how she'd been fooling herself with him. And he turned to me, I don't really know why and when it happened but he did, and we became so close. The best of friends again. He would come to my room sometimes, and cry so much, until he would fall asleep in my arms. He still does sometimes. But unfortunately this closeness between us put a strain on another friendship."

"So wait, Jean loves me?" His confusion was obvious and he was slightly startled by her abrupt laugh. 

"Catch up Logan, I told you that much down in the den."

The den . . . He felt a rippling pleasure through his bones. "Well what you were saying was not exactly what my attention was set on." He relished at the sight of her blushing. "And that's another thing. You . . . Not that I'm complainin' but sump'thin' about you has changed. You're more, well, you're more sexual." 

A frown covered her lips and he suddenly regretted saying that. "I was always like this Logan. Have you ever thought about the possibility that you have changed? You never noticed before, " her voice cracked, " there was always a certain redhead blinding your vision."

"I never meant to ignore you."

Her smile was warm and forgiving. "I know. Besides, now you won't be able to ignore me."

"You so confident about that darlin'?" 

"Definitely." She brushed past him, leaving him alone, a chuckle echoing in the silence of the night. 


	5. Contemplation

Disclaimer: Ororo and Logan, as well as any other characters in this story are owned by Marvel. 

In the end she had been right, he wasn't able to ignore her. He didn't even try. For once he decided to put his pride aside. No more games, he was going to tell her what he wanted. HER. No one else but her. He felt like a school boy as he made his way to her door that night. Stopping in front of it and staring at it for so long that when she opened it to exit her room she was startled by his presence.

"Goddess Logan! How long have you been standing there?"

Grinning sheepishly, he looked down at his hands. "Too damn long I think." She was shocked to see his sudden bashfulness. Even without keen senses like his, she could tell he was nervous. "Look 'Ro, I've never done this, this way before. It was always a chase, a competition of will power. And I would always win in the end. But I know what I want now, and I don't want to waste time playin' the game. What I mean to say is . . . Darlin' I . . ." 

She smiled sweetly and placed the tip of her finger against his lips, quieting him. "Shhh, just don't say anything anymore." Stepping aside she let him into the darkness of her room. He made his way in cautiously, his eyes darting back and forth in exploration. "Goodness Logan, it is not a battlefield, just a womans room." 

He growled good-naturedly at her constant teasing. Yes this was a womans room, her room. Her delicate scent evident on every item, every piece of furniture. He inhaled it and felt his nervousness disappear. "Ororo, I don't really know what I'm doing here....Errr...that is, I do...But..."

Biting her lip she tried not to giggle at his behavior. "Why Logan I've never seen you so flustered before."

Glaring at her in mock anger, he started prowling up to her. "So you think this is funny do ya?" Her eyes widened in fear and she started backing away from him. 

"Logan no, don't do it."

"I know what can make you really laugh." Pouncing at her, he tumbled over the bed as she ducked away from him. She screamed and tried to hold back her laughter. She was so busy trying to get away that she didn't notice the pillow on the ground. Slipping on it she fell onto the bed, Logan behind her. In an array of covers and limbs they fell on the floor, both laughing uncontrollably.

Leaning forward he smoothed her snowy-white tresses out of her face and kissed her forehead. "I love ya 'Ro." 

Her body stiffened and her eyes went wide. Had he actually said . . . Before she could question it, his lips were molding hers softly. Cradling her body in his arms, he picked her up and placed her on the bed.

That night had been crazy. Their love-making was silly and full of laughter. Later Logan told her that he'd never experienced something like that before, and that it had filled a hole in his heart. She had cried at his words, only to have her tears kissed away.

She smiled softly at all the memories. Everyone had known what had happened in her loft that night, and surprisingly enough, most of the team had accepted the new relationship without judgement. 

Except Jean. Ororo frowned and looked up at the sky, closing her eyes and feeling a comfort from the light autumn breeze that ruffled her hair and caressed her skin. She missed her friend. Once they had been as close as sisters, but when Jean found out about Logans love for Ororo, she had been unable to handle it. She left without saying goodbye, and never returned. 

Scott had been slightly shocked by her disappearance, but Ororo had helped him get through it. Now he was happy again, dating also. A non-mutant at that. It had shocked everyone when he had introduced her, and it had also brought hope. She was so open to all their differences, and became a part of their family. If she could be so accepting, maybe, just maybe. . . 

Ororo sighed in contentment at the very thought that the world was getting open to their existence. Especially since . . . her hand drifted to her belly. It was still flat for now, but she knew what was coming. Smiling secretly to herself she tucked her legs under her and swung gently in the hammock that Logan had set up for her in the back of the mansion. 

"Whatcha smilin' about chere?" She jumped slightly and grinned at the man that stepped out of the shade of the trees.

"Remy, what a pleasant surprise," patting the seat next to her, "please sit next to me." Without a single hesitation he settled himself next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, letting her snuggle into his chest. "I was just thinking. . . Remy, what would you think if I told you, you're going to be an uncle?" 

She felt him jump and then he grabbed her shoulders, gazing into her eyes. "You serious petite? Is dis for real? You and Logan gonna have a lil one?" Smiling at his shocked face she only nodded, and laughed when he threw his arms around her. "Does he know?" 

Frowning in contemplation she shook her head no. "I . . . I don't know how to tell him. What if he doesn't want to have a child?" 

"Then I will personally fry his Canadian ass chere. But don't worry mon ami, Logan loves you. Anyone can tell. Well I need to get goin'." Placing a finger under her chin he titled her head up and kissed her forehead. "Go tell him chere."


	6. Gift Of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Logan, Ororo or any other characters, Marvel does. Well I own Xaria...but yah...hehe

She found him in the library, relaxed and bare-chested, reading one of the many war books in the collection. His desire was to learn about the past as much as he could, since he would probably never remember his own. Leaning against a shelf of books, she smiled softly as she watched him. He was beautiful, she realized. His body was perfection. Chiseled and hard. Muscles moving in fluid movements that would make any woman swoon. 

Desire fluttered in her stomach and she waited until he realized she was there. She knew he could smell her arousal when his lips curled up in a mischievous grin and he closed the book. Placing it on the table, he crossed his arms and looked up at her. "Like what you see darlin'?" 

Without a word, she pushed off the shelf and crossed her arms over her body, pulling her shirt up over her head. Arching a curious eyebrow in her direction, his smile widened and he opened up his arms for her. Sliding into his lap she leaned forward and nibbled gently at the space where his shoulder met his neck. One night she had found out that this was the place that made his toes curl in pleasure, his voice catch in a pleasurable groan in his throat. She felt his trembling hands rest on the curve of her hip. Moaning lightly in encouragement she kissed her way up his neck, tasting his flesh with her teeth. Nuzzling his ear, she started to rock her hips against him slowly, smiling to herself when she felt him start to match her rhythm. "Yes I do. Very much. You wouldn't mind if I took advantage of you, would you?" 

Licking his lips he groaned loudly and crushed his lips to hers. "Damn woman, I would never be able to refuse you. You're a walking aphrodisiac do you know that?" Outlining her bottom lip with his finger, his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he growled lustfully when she sucked his finger into her mouth, her tongue gliding over it. "Ro, why are you torturing me like this. I know it's your time." 

She stopped abruptly and stood, not looking in his direction. It almost made her laugh at his memory. Who needed a calendar when she had him. Well it was now or never. "Yes, you are correct. It, would be my time." Turning to face him she gazed into his eyes, hoping that he would understand, that she wouldn't have to go any further than that in explaining. 

Furrowing his brow Logan stared at her. He had known something was off with her lately. He could smell it on her. But he couldn't place the smell, didn't know what to make of it. Now, when he listened to the tone of her voice when she spoke about her period, he knew something was up. "Darlin', is something wrong? Are you sick?" Her lip quirked up at the concern in his voice and eyes. This man did love her, Remy was right. She had no right to keep something like this from him. This baby was his as well, was a part of him. 

Clearing her throat she walked over to him and placed her head in his lap. Almost instinctively his hand gently caressed her hair, knowing very well the gesture was comforting. "Logan, you . . .You are going to be a father." 

His heart stopped. Had he heard her right. Taking hold of her shoulders he lifted her chin so she would look into his eyes. He could see the fear in them, fear of rejection. Tears brimmed his eyes. Not tears of regret, or pain. Of joy. She gasped in shock at his sudden move. Jumping out of the chair he wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. Over and over until she was dizzy. The sound of laughter filled the library. 

When he finally put her down, her heart skipped a beat at the utter bliss in his eyes. She had never seen them shine so brightly. Lifting her shirt he rubbed her belly affectionately and then caught her gaze. "I'm going to be a daddy." It was more of a statement than a question, but the tone of his voice was so incredulous, so completely amazed. She only nodded and brushed the back of her hand down his cheek. Catching her wrist he kissed the inside of it and grinned. "Our baby is goin' to be gorgeous darlin'." A tear slid down her cheek and she snuggled into his open arms. OUR baby. It sounded too good to be true. 

She had insisted that she didn't need to be married to have the child, but he knew better. Sneaking off to town one night he bought her the ring. The perfect ring. A simple silver band with four stones that represented the four elements. Earth, Water, Fire, and Air. What could be more fitting? He found her in the kitchen that night, a huge sandwich in front of her. She had been complaining about getting fat at first, but gave into the sinful pleasures of pregnancy. The midnight ice cream runs, and the famous sandwiches that Logan would always make for her. 

This night she was sitting at the table, her chin propped up on the palm of her hand, flipping through an old magazine, the half eaten sandwich forgotten. "I'm soooo bored," she sighed when he walked in. 

"Well then, let's just get married. It will give us something to do." She had arched one cloud-colored eyebrow at him. 

"Not funny Canadian boy." And she stuck her tongue out at him. But her jaw dropped when she noticed the box in his hand. When he opened it her hand shot up to her mouth, stifling the gasp that escaped them. 

"Marry me Ororo. I want to truly be the daddy of this child. And I want to call you mine. I want the whole world to see that you are mine, and that I am yours. Forever." Tears streamed down her cheeks and she flung herself into his arms. Kissing his lips, his cheeks, his neck. He heard her muffled reply over and over as she cried. YES. Yes. 

It had been a small ceremony, in the mansion. Ororo wanted it that way, she wanted it to be in the place they called home, with the people that were their family. The baby came soon after. She was named Xaria. Logan had thought of it. When Ororo found out what it meant, she had fallen in love with it. Gift of love. 

Now she sat up, cradling her new baby daughter to sleep. She could see Logan sprawled out on the bed, snoring lightly. He only snored when he was sleeping deeply, she had learned. He had told her that he had never slept so soundly before. That knowing she was at his side made all the nightmares disappear. She smiled to herself thinking about that now, her heart warming with the knowledge that she could help him in that way. They helped each other, completed each other. 

And now the symbol of their love was cuddled in her arms. Her silver white hair, with dark streaks of black was in a mess of curls on top of her head. Hard to manage, just like her fathers. Her gray eyes closing in slumber. She was gorgeous, just like Logan predicted. Placing her in her tiny bed, Ororo kissed the top of her head and then slid into her own bed. As soon as she settled in she felt a strong arm wrap around her protectively. "I love you," she heard the soft grumble of his voice, muffled by the pillow his head was buried in. Smiling sweetly she snuggled against his body. 

"I love you too." 


End file.
